Ends Today
by Crystal7
Summary: Based off the 2002 movie. The missing scene where Edmund leaves Mercedes asleep and leaves to face off with Ferdnand. What happened that morning and what was he thinking? One Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own "The Count of Monte Cristo," its characters, or the dialog in this piece. All these items belong to Alexandre Dumas (author of the orginal novel), Jay Wolpert (screenwriter), and Buena Vista Home Video, who created the 2002 movie, etc. Please don't sue; I'm only borrowing this terrific scene. This is nonprofit, I make no money.  
  
Author's Note: This little (only 581 words) piece is based off the 2002 movie. Please don't yell at me for not reading the book, it is on my reading list, which is about as long as the Nile River, and only growing longer. Please enjoy. Reviews, criticism, and even flames are loved! You'll probably see more of these teeny pieces from me because I'm doing these as exercises in order to expand and help my description of a person's thoughts and emotions. Thanks for reading!  
  
- Ends Today -  
  
She lies there, so beautiful and peaceful looking. Truly an angel. I had tried to hide myself from her, but she had known better. She knew me not as the Count of Monte Cristo but as Edmund Dantes, a young sailor and would- be captain. Those dreams had been shattered and taken from us in an instant by Fernand. Fernand was supposed to have been my friend but had not. He had betrayed me. And I had betrayed myself. Myself, Mercedes, the priest, and even God. Most of all, I have betrayed my heart.  
  
Slowly I slide up and out of bed, I will finish this, I vow. I love Mercedes too much to lose her Fernand, not again. I walk softly into the other room, and wake Jacopo, "I will be leaving soon," I whisper, "But I need you to help me prepare."  
  
"Leaving, why?"  
  
"I am taking Mercedes and Albert from France, if they will have it."  
  
Jacopo smiled. This was what he had wanted to begin with. "I need a razor, basin of water, and a mirror. I need to look as I once did, or close enough to it."  
  
Jacopo disappeared for a few moments and returned with what I needed, he left quickly and I knew he was going to find me some suitable riding clothes, my sword, and my horse. Within moments I was shaved, clothed, and my horse saddled. I clapped Jacopo on the shoulder, "Will you assist Mercedes when she awakens?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And don't," I commanded, holding up one finger, "Let her or Albert come near me for the day. I need to finish what I started."  
  
Jacopo seemed as if he wanted to disagree but I left him there and quickly headed out to ride. Fernand had no money he would be going for the chests of riches he believed he had stolen from me and I would be waiting there for him.  
  
As I rode my thoughts drifted to Mercedes and her son Albert. If only he was my son. He was a bright young man, filled with potential. He was brave and bordered on humorous many times. How would the young man take it when he discovered that he, Edmund Dantes, had murdered his father?  
  
Fernand seemed like a bad father, although it is not up to me to make the judgment. I, however, would never have abandoned by son on his birthday. This made me think of my own father and his untimely death. Fernand had caused so much grief and chaos and now it was rightly his turn to suffer. I only hope the boy will understand once it is all over.  
  
Mercedes may understand my reasons. She certainly respected them enough. I love her so deeply and while I thought I had been lost to the hate and despair that had become my life she had managed to rescue me from it. She was still the same woman I had loved all those many years ago. She has not changed.  
  
She is still the beautiful, loving woman I knew all those years ago. Still carefree, except for the worries of motherhood. Things could have and should have been different. I cannot change the past but I can change the future.  
  
I will love her for all time and the only way I can truly secure my love to her is by ending this vengeance with Fernand. The only way it can end, however, is with his death.  
  
THE END 


End file.
